All the fuss for chicken soup
by xxShiroxxKuroxx
Summary: Shirokuma: In which Fran gets the flu bug and wants chicken soup. But they have a problem and goes to find Tsuna and co. Alternate version with Varia up!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Hitman Reborn or any of the characters!

"A-achoo!"Sniffles

Chrome continued reading her book.

"A-achoo!"Sniffles

Chrome looked up from the book she was reading. After a while, all was silent, and she went back to her book.

"A-ACHOO!"

Someone was sneezing non-stop at Kokuyo land. But who? So Chrome curiously set down her book again and went to check who the sneezing was coming from. While she was searching, she happened to bump into the youngest residence at Kokuyo land.

Fran was holding a tissue under what seems like his very red nose.

"Ano… Fran…" Chrome started softly. She still wasn't that close to the young boy as compared to Mukuro.

Fran hummed a bit in response while blowing his nose into the tissue paper again.

"Are yo-you okay….?"

Fran looked up at Chrome blankly before staring at someone behind her.

"Ah. Master."

Chrome turns around to see that Mukuro was here and mumbled out a small "Mukuro-sama" before a pink blush settled on her cheeks.

"Oya Oya~ What's the fuss here? ~" Mukuro drawls out lazily as he rests his hand on Chrome.

"It seems like Fran is sick. He kept sneezing."

Mukuro frowned at stared at his charge, who seemed to have entered another bout of sneezing. This time, M.M, Ken, and Chikusa walked over.

"Seems like someone is sick byon." Ken smirks out while M.M just waves her hand in disgust. Chikusa was just unresponsive.

"Hmm…" Mukuro ponders thoughtfully, "What will help Fran?"

Chikusa pushes up his glasses and thought for a while. "I believe some warm chicken soup will help."

Fran sighs and stares at the adults tiredly. He really wanted a nap. But chicken soup sounds good.

"I want some chicken soup." He piped up.

"Mu-Mukuro-sama? Maybe we should make him some chicken soup…."

"Oya? That sounds like a good idea." He hums in agreement.

But here lies the _first_ problem.

" Who is going to cook for Fran?"


	2. Chapter 2

M.M was the first one to protest.

"Not me! I have never even cooked for anyone!"

Everyone stares at her weirdly.

"I-it's not that I'm not helpful," She huffs indignantly as she crosses her arms, "But since I've never cooked before, don't blame me if he gets food poisioni-"

"So she's out of the question." Chikusa states, ignoring M.M's outburst of being blatantly cut off. Despite her becoming a pain, he ignores her and continues.

"And Ken is out of the question."

An indignant "byon" was heard along with M.M's protests.

"Ku fu fu fu… I have never cooked before either. What about you Nagi?" Mukuro looks at Chrome amusedly. She should be able to cook. Right? After all in the future she was hanging out in the kitchen with Kyoko and Haru.

Albeit, Chrome shakes her head. "I can only chop stuff… And..Bossu brings me riceballs… So I don't cook. I'm sorry Mukuro-sama."

Mukuro frowns once more before looking at Fran who now was looking kind of disappointed.

Fran huffs in annoyance before grumbling.

"Master, why not just come up an illusion of it."

Sick or not, Mukuro has this strong urge to stab his student.

"Ano…maybe Kyoko-chan would know…."

And so, Chrome tried calling Kyoko if she knew how to cook chicken soup. But alas, the Sasagawas were away on a holiday and no one picked up.

Fran pouts in disappointment as he thinks of how he wasn't going to be able to drink chicken soup. But his face lights up in delight as he suddenly thought of someone.

"Ah. I heard that Vongola's storm guardian is quite clever. He should know how to cook chicken soup!"

"Ku fu fu fu… I do agree that puppy is somewhat intelligent. We shall go to him then. He should be at his master's house isn't it?"

"Hai Mukuro-sama."

With a burst of mist flames, they disappeared and landed in Tsuna's bedroom, causing Tsuna to start shrieking and Gokudera to pull out his dynamites in shock, thinking it was an enemy attack. Yamamoto started laughing cheerily, like as if it's normal occurrence for the mist guardians to appear out of nowhere.

"Wha-what are you all doing here?!" Tsuna screamed as he tugs on his hair. He almost died from _another_ heart attack as a bunch of mist flames dispersed in front of his eyes, revealing the trio.

"Ano…..morning Bossu," Chrome bows politely, "we have come to learn from Storm-man how to cook chicken soup."

Gokudera scowls. Of all people why him?! The irritated bomber stands up and shouts at the people who dared invade his Tenth's personal space, aka his room. Chrome shyly explains the reason for their visit while Mukuro was just "Ku fu fu- ing" and Fran wiping his nose on tissues.

"A-ah… so that's what happened." Tsuna says in realisation as he glances at his right hand man.

Gokudera looks like he was going to pop a vein. Yamamoto laughs cheerily as he _smacks_ Gokudera's back as a form of encouragement, which only caused the very irritated bomber to scowl at the rain guardian and swat said person's hand away. Tsuna knew Gokudera was reluctant to teach them. Well, the bomber was only friendly to his Tenth, so the unwillingness was kind of expected.

"Gokudera-kun, could you teach them please? So Fran could get better." Tsuna pleaded Gokudera with his puppy-dog eyes, and of course, Gokudera caves in immediately with his eyes shining.

"Don't worry Tenth! I will teach them how to make the best chicken soup!" Gokudera puffs out his chest and salutes Tsuna as Tsuna could only sweat drop at his over enthusiastic guardian.

Mukuro smirks at Gokudera and mouthed the word "puppy", gleefully watching Gokudera shadow his eyes and release a string of curses (to which Chrome had covered Fran's ears to stop his innocence from being ruined further). Once again, Yamamoto laughed and commented on how much Mukuro and Gokudera got along _well_. Tsuna wonders how someone with natural assassin skills could be so dense.


	3. Chapter 3

_Italics- thoughts_

Out of nowhere, a whiteboard appears.

 _Oh no_ Tsuna screams mentally.

 _He's theoretical approach is here again._

Gokudera puts on his glasses and ordered everyone to sit.

"Jya. Let's begin." Gokudera starts drawing all kinds of weird formulas and angles on his whiteboard. The whole white board was filled with scientific names of _stuff_ and weaponry of knives. He was so absorbed in his teaching that he didn't notice Yamamoto and Fran had fallen asleep, Chrome was spacing out, and Mukuro was filing his nails.

Tsuna was just mentally screaming again while chibi Tsuna in his head is running in circles.

 _This is so not how you cook chicken soup! I don't understand! What does angles and formulas got to do with putting the pot on the stove. An-and what's with those stuff on the board. Why do we need to know the scientific name of a chicken to cook chicken soup?! Do we need so many different kind of knives to cut just vegetables?!_

By the time Gokudera had finished explaining (which took 1 hour), his 'students' were just staring at him blankly, except Fran and Mukuro who had fallen asleep. Gokudera was seething. How dare Mukuro fall asleep when they were the ones who asked him to teach! He was about to throw his dyanmites at the illusionist when Yamamoto started laughing.

"Ahahaha! That was a good explantion Gokudera! But I don't understand anything."

Tsuna sweats drop at this. _You weren't even listening at all Yamamoto… But I didn't understand a thing either…_

Gokudera fumed and crosses his arms. "Then why not you explain it baseball freak!"

Tsuna looks at Yamamoto curiously.

"Yamamoto, you know how to cook chicken soup?"

"Uhn! My dad taught me before!" He grins proudly while raising his thumb.

"Then show it baseball freak!" Gokudera wasn't happy. He wanted to impress his boss, but seems like Yamamoto had outshone him.

"My dad says first you to have to _cak cak_ then _spish splosh_. After that it goes _whirl thod thod, then blub blab broosh._ Then ta-da! You have chicken soup!"

When he was done, it was so quiet that you can hear insects chirping. Chrome looked up from the notes she was taking down. But…. She didn't know how to write it down. Yamamoto's instructions were _very_ wierd.

 _This is so not it! I-I don't think your dad taught you like that….._ Chibi Tsuna shrieks.

A very big pop mark appeared on Gokudera's head.

"Teme! Are you trying to waste our time?! That totally doesn't make sense!"

"HIIIEEE Gokudera- kun please calm down!" Tsuna had to hold back a fuming Gokudera before he blew Yamamoto off with his bombs. Chrome could only sigh internally. Half a day and yet they haven't found out how to cook that damn chicken soup.

"Are? It seems like Tsu-kun's friends are here!"

"Nice to meet you! Sawada-sama!"

"Sorry to disturb!"

"Ano… Sorry to disturb!"

"Ano…." Chrome trails off nervously.

"Can Bossu's mother teach me how to make chicken soup….?"

"Sure! Follow me to the kitchen!"

And with a bow, Chrome exited the room with Mukuro and Fran snoring on the bed. Insects could be heard chirping again.

 _Oh gosh WHY. WHY DIDN'T WE ASK OKAA-SAN TO TEACH US IN THE FIRST PLACE!?_

Tsuna sobbed mentally as he banged his head on the table, with Gokudera panicking as Tsuna's forehead was becoming redder with each collision on the table.

And so, because with the trouble that they went through just to learn how to make chicken soup, Tsuna made sure that in the future, the basic requirement for a maid to work in the Vongola Mansion was to know how to cook chicken soup.

~~~~~~THE END~~~~~~


	4. alternate version chapter 2

A/N Hello hehe~ This will be an alternate version to [All the fuss for chicken soup] which will be including the Varia to spice things up a little! The changes will be starting from chapter 2 so chapter 1 remains the same. Likewise, I don't own khr! Have fun~

 _Previously…._

" _Hmm…" Mukuro ponders thoughtfully, "What will help Fran?"_

 _Chikusa pushes up his glasses and thought for a while. "I believe some warm chicken soup will help."_

 _Fran sighs and stares at the adults tiredly. He really wanted a nap. But chicken soup sounds good._

" _I want some chicken soup." He piped up._

" _Mu-Mukuro-sama? Maybe we should make him some chicken soup…."_

" _Oya? That sounds like a good idea." He hums in agreement._

 _But here lies the first problem._

" _Who is going to cook for Fran?"_

M.M was the first one to protest.

"Not me! I have never even cooked for anyone!"

Everyone stares at her weirdly.

"I-it's not that I'm not helpful," She huffs indignantly as she crosses her arms, "But since I've never cooked before, don't blame me if he gets food poisioni-"

"So she's out of the question." Chikusa states, ignoring M.M's outburst of being blatantly cut off. Despite her becoming a pain, he ignores her and continues.

"And Ken is out of the question."

An indignant "byon" was heard along with M.M's protests.

"Ku fu fu fu… I have never cooked before either. What about you Nagi?" Mukuro looks at Chrome amusedly. She should be able to cook. Right? After all in the future she was hanging out in the kitchen with Kyoko and Haru.

Albeit, Chrome shakes her head. "I can only chop stuff… And..Bossu brings me riceballs… So I don't cook. I'm sorry Mukuro-sama."

Mukuro frowns once more before looking at Fran who now was looking kind of disappointed.

Fran huffs in annoyance before grumbling.

"Master, why not just come up an illusion of it."

Sick or not, Mukuro has this strong urge to stab his student.

"Ano…maybe Kyoko-chan would know…."

And so, Chrome tried calling Kyoko if she knew how to cook chicken soup. But alas, the Sasagawas were away on a holiday and no one picked up.

Fran pouts in disappointment as he thinks of how he wasn't going to be able to drink chicken soup. But his face lights up in delight as he suddenly thought of someone.

"Ah. I heard that Vongola's storm guardian is quite clever. He should know how to cook chicken soup!"

"Ku fu fu fu… I do agree that puppy is somewhat intelligent. We shall go to him then. He should be at his master's house isn't it?"

"Hai Mukuro-sama."

With a burst of mist flames, they disappeared and landed in Tsuna's bedroom, causing Tsuna to start shrieking and Gokudera to pull out his dynamites in shock, thinking it was an enemy attack. Yamamoto started laughing cheerily, like as if it's normal occurrence for the mist guardians to appear out of nowhere.

"Wha-what are you all doing here?!" Tsuna screamed as he tugs on his hair. He almost died from _another_ heart attack as a bunch of mist flames dispersed in front of his eyes, revealing the trio.

"Ano…..morning Bossu," Chrome bows politely, "we have come to learn from Storm-man how to cook chicken soup."

Gokudera scowls. Of all people why him?! The irritated bomber stands up and shouts at the people who dared invade his Tenth's personal space, aka his room. Chrome shyly explains the reason for their visit while Mukuro was just "Ku fu fu- ing" and Fran wiping his nose on tissues.

"A-ah… so that's what happened." Tsuna says in realisation as he glances at his right hand man.

Gokudera looks like he was going to pop a vein. Yamamoto laughs cheerily as he _smacks_ Gokudera's back as a form of encouragement, which only caused the very irritated bomber to scowl at the rain guardian and swat said person's hand away. Tsuna knew Gokudera was reluctant to teach them. Well, the bomber was only friendly to his Tenth, so the unwillingness was kind of expected.

Well… Tsuna could make some changes about that.

"Gokudera-kun… Could you….teach them please?" Yep, Tsuna used his puppy dog eyes on Gokudera. Everyone was staring at Gokudera, expecting a reaction from him. After all, his beloved boss had begged him. But the reaction from Gokudera was kind of unexpected.

"HIIEEEE! Gokudera-kun what are you doing!"

"I'm so honoured that you have such high expectations of me Tenth!" Gokudera started prostrating while apologizing to Tsuna, "But I- I do not know how to cook chicken soup! Please forgive me Tenth! I don't deserve to be your right hand man!" And he continued banging his head on the floor.

 _What does chicken soup got to do with being my right hand man… Ah! But that's not the point here!_

"Huh? It's okay Gokudera-kun! You- you don't have to apologize or anything! Please get up!"

"Thank you Tenth! As expected the Tenth is a benevolent person!" Gokudera grins.

"Now now Gokudera~ You don't need to get so worked up ne?" Yamamoto chirps while comforting Gokudera.

"Don't get all so chummy with me sword-freak!"

 _Ah…. They started arguing again…_ Tsuna sweatdrops.

"Kufufufu~ It seems like puppy doesn't know how to cook chicken soup either ne..?"

"Hai Mukuro-sama."

"Oi! Don't just agree with him so casually you pineapple girl!"

"Master…. I want my chicken soup." Fran drawls out in the middle of their argument.

"Oya? I suggest you don't use that kind of tone on my precious Chrome, puppy."

"YOU BASTARD- LET GO OF ME YAMAMOTO! I SHALL BLOW HIM TO PIECES!"

"Hahaha Gokudera, why not we all calm down and- Tsuna…?"

"Tenth..?"

"Oya? Seems like the rabbit is irritated."

"Teme. Who a- "

The whole rowdy bunch of guardians, sans Fran, were staring at Tsuna who had went into hyper dying will mode, preparing to freeze them all if necessary. The murderous aura from Tsuna was a little sadistic, making Yamamoto and Gokudera gulp, while Mukuro and Fran had gone stiff.

 _Heh. I thought my student well._ Reborn thought darkly.

Fran is beyond pissed now, though he doesn't show it.

"Forget it. I'm going to find the Varia. Luss- nee should know."

"E-eh? The Varia is in Japan?!"

"I won't them hurt you Tenth!"

"Cool! I want to spar with Squalo!"

"Ku fu fu fu… Seems like everyone is riled up to meet the Varia. And I could do some sparring with the mist acrobaleno…. What do you say Chrome?"

"I would like to visit Mammon too, Mukuro-sama." Chrome thinks purposefully before replying Mukuro. Afterall, the Varia is a troublesome bunch and would only make poor Bossu worried.

"Eto….So how are you all going there?"

"We…? You mean 'us', Vongola?"

And with that, they departed the Sawada residence in a burst of mist flames. After hearing the last of Tsuna's shrieks die down when they departed, Reborn stepped out of his hiding place.

 _Well, good luck Tsuna~_


	5. alternate version chapter 3

_In the Varia HQ_

It was a normal, and somewhat peaceful Saturday, and the silver haired captain was just lounging on the couch watching Bel play video games. It was finally a somewhat peaceful day since the flamboyant Lussuria and the perverted Levi was out for missions. And the boss was napping in his room.

 _This is what I call peace. It's been too damn long since this happened._

But just as luck wouldn't allow Squalo have his peace, he and Bel sensed a presence of a flame. They both stiffened and braced themselves for an attack. They didn't have to protect Xanxus since he was absolutely not weak, and if they dared to allow the enemies to get past them, then they sure as hell weren't Varia quality.

"VOI get ready, they're coming!"

"Shi shi shi… You don't have to announce their arrival captain."

With battle experience, Squalo surged his sword forward, ready to start a slashing spree when mist flames appeared, revealing…..

Mukuro, Chrome, Fran, Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Gokudera, just inches away from Squalo's sword.

"VOOOOOOIIIIIIIII" Squalo yelled (ahem shrieked) agitatedly at the bunch, waving his sword around in the process. "What the heck are your doing here. Do your wish to die?"

'Shi shi… Froggy is here~ Time for target practice!"

"HIIIEEE Squalo! An-and Belphegor!"

"Yo Squalo!"

"Ah. Bel-senpai."

"Don't 'yo' me!"

"I will protect you Tenth!"

"Ku fu fu… How noisy… And I would greatly appreciate if you would stop brandishing your sword in front of my delicate face. We came looking for your sun guardian."

"Oh? What business do you have with Lussuria?"

"WHHATTTTTTT?!"

"Oya? Seems like he became deaf from his own shouting."

"YOU-! I'M NOT DEAF! Tch! What do you want from him? He's off on a mission though."

Seeing no interest in the discussion, and Fran who couldn't be bothered to play with him, the storm prince left the room in annoyance. He shall just let the noisy captain deal with them. Royalty shall not mingle with peasants. After all, dealing with peasants was in Squalo's paycheck.

"Ah that's too bad then…" Chrome mutters.

"But…. We came looking for Lussuria-san to learn how to cook chicken soup!"

"VOOOOOOI I ALREADY TOLD YOU HE'S AWAY! WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO!"

"Ma ma Squalo! Don't need to get so worked up! We can hear you hahahaha~"

Gokudera scowled while rubbing his ears. "Bastard don't scream at us! Our ears are ringing!" If he weren't busy with rubbing his ears, he would have stuffed his dynamites into Squalo's mouth.

"Ano… shark-man… Is there anyone who can cook chicken soup then?"

" VOOOOOIIIIIII! WHO DO YOU THINK WE ARE! WE ARE VARIA! AND I AM NOT SHARK MAN. MY NAME IS SQUALO! S-Q-U-A- "

 _SHIT THE BOSS IS ASLEEP!_

As Squalo just remembered and stopped mid- sentence, the temperature dropped a few degrees.

 _Ah! This feeling- Could it be….?_ Tsuna stiffly turns to the ominous source behind him. _HIIIIEEE_ _Xanxus is here! And he looks pissed!_

"Scum. You do know I was asleep right. I bet you have a death wish." Bester gave a growl at his master's displeasure while the irritated leader was charging up his X-guns. No one survives from waking the boss up from his nap.

 _No good! No good at all!_ Tsuna's mind had gone into overdrive and was screaming at him to run, but his legs had turned to jelly.

"Ahahaha this is bad eh?" Yamamoto laughs nervously.

"You idiot!" Gokudera and Squalo shouted at Yamamoto at the same time. Fran and Mukuro were preparing to disappear when a soft but firm voice stopped everyone in their tracks.

"Xanxus-san! Ano… Do you know how to cook chicken soup?" Chrome asked innocently with her head tilted to a side. There was a moe backdrop behind her...

Birds were heard chirping.

Xanxus's eye started to twitch.

 _Gah! How dense could that girl get!_ Gokudera fumes with his eyes hidden under his bangs. Mukuro slaps his forehead repeatedly. Squalo just gawks at Chrome with his mouth open. No one had ever been this brave to ask Xanxus, leader of the strongest assassination squad if he knew how to cook chicken soup. Hell, did Xanxus ever stepped into a kitchen before?! As for Tsuna… he had fainted.

"Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahaahaha…." Yamamoto had taken to non-stop laughter as response to Chrome sudden actions.

"Voi…." Squalo screamed-whispered in between gritted teeth. "Can someone shut him up?!"

Gokudera stuffed a dynamite into Yamamoto's mouth when Xanxus threw a glare in his way. Great. Not only he has to take care of the Tenth's already drifting soul, he had to make sure the baseball freak doesn't do any stupid things to get them killed. As much as Gokudera doesn't want to admit, he acknowledges Yamamoto's skills, but why Tenth chose someone so stupid to be a guardian, he would never know. But back to matters at hand….

Mukuro feared for his precious Chrome. As much as Mukuro is fast and good in combat skills, he may not be able to rush across the living room and rescue Chrome who was just inches from Xanxus's fully charged guns.

But they never would have expected Xanxus's reaction. When Tsuna recounted the incident, it was so _unexpected_ that Gokudera would have to revive Tsuna who fainted each time. And that day, when they all went home, they had requested Mukuro to erase their memories from with the Varia. Even Squalo, who was hit quite badly and had problem recovering from the shock he received. He had been with Xanxus for so long… but this is… nevermind, he doesn't want to remember it.


	6. alternate version chapter 4

After Chrome had asked the fateful question, Xanxus holstered his guns. Seeing that there was no more danger, Tsuna quickly ran over and grabbed Chrome safely away to where the bunch of them was standing. But Xanxus doesn't seem to have noticed. In fact, Xanxus seemed to have gone into a meditation mode, with a _serene smile_ on his face. And everyone knows that words like 'Xanxus' and 'serene' _never_ goes together. But on that day, it did.

"Well well", Xanxus purred as he walked toward the group who shivered and cowered in fear, of course Mukuro and Squalo would deny all afflictions, to which Fran would tell them to stop lying.

"You have asked the right person girl." And he directed a smile to Chrome. Squalo mentally blanched. His boss smiled. Freaking smiled. Was it an illusion? He narrowed his eyes at Mukuro who saw his thoughts and lifted both hands in surrender. _Wasn't me._

Xanxus stopped at the kitchen entrance.

"Stop standing there scum. Come in."

"Oi boss…" Squalo started. He didn't want to deal with a crisp kitchen and paperwork just because the asshole of a boss tried to pretend he could cook.

"Shut up Squalo. Now let's begin."

Squalo's eyes twitched. His boss was getting excited. He knew his boss would when they met a powerfully rare opponent. But not in a kitchen. Never in a kitchen.

 _Did the boss knock his head while sleeping? Is he poisoned? But my stump isn't aching like when boss is injured… VOIi… I don't understand_

The group watched with increasing fear as Xanxus took a _pink_ apron off the rack and wore it. He then went around chopping ingredients and slicing things like a pro. Chrome was the only one who didn't seem to mind Xanxus's odd behaviour as she followed him around the kitchen taking notes. The rest of the group were just thinking how it was a miracle that the kitchen hasn't blown up. Gokudera even had to close Squalo's mouth which kept hanging down due to shock the swordsman hasn't registered, and Yamamoto was watching in awe while Fran was sleeping on his back.

"Woah Squalo! I didn't know Xanxus could cook so well!"

"Oya…? He…. Surpassed my expectations…"

"Tch."

Squalo and Tsuna could only stare.

 _Is this.. is this the scary Xanxus that I battled during the ring battles?! He seems so out of character!_ Chibi Tsuna shrieked again.

Soon Xanxus came out of the kitchen with Chrome, and he set down a bowl of hot chicken soup for Fran.

"I dare not eat it….Master why don't you have a taste."

"Ku fu fu fu… absolutely not. Who knows what he put inside. You should try it Vongola."

"Eh? Hiee why me?!"

" Teme-! Are you trying to poison the Tenth?! Squalo should try it!"

"VOOIIIIII WHY ME?!"

"Because his your boss duh!"

"VOIII WWHAT KIND OF LOGIC IS THAT!"

"I agree with Gokudera!"

"Enough! Xanxus-san didn't put anything weird in it! I'll try it! Tch cowards." Chrome vehemently snatched the spoon from Mukuro and tried the soup.

"So?" Everyone wanted to know how Xanxus's chicken soup tasted it. Chrome nodded while Xanxus stood there with a smug smile on his face. Then, everyone wanted to try the chicken soup, squashing Fran who was trying to defend _his_ soup. All for one person.

 _Sh-she snatched the spoon from me. And she called us cowards…. Called me coward. And she shouted at us. Sobs. What happened to my precious, innoncent Chrome..._ Mukuro stared at Chrome who was laughing with the rest, with tears welled up in his eyes. _I will kill you Xanxus, from tainting my precious Chrome!_ And he continued sobbing in a corner.

From that day onwards, it became a well-known _rumour_ that Xanxus could cook. Well, a rumour, because no one would believe that Xanxus could cook even if those present that day swore by their lives that Xanxus could cook. And Xanxus didn't say anything to defend his doubted cooking pride anyway. But at least, from Fran's chicken soup, they discovered two things. One, as said many times, Xanxus could cook and quite well too, and the second one was, because of this chicken soup episode, Xanxus was impressed by Chrome. He fell for her, and they dated. Tsuna thinks that, all is good in the end, even though it was quite a tiring event they went through, but getting attached is a blissful thing, and since Xanxus and Chrome are together, the whole event was a good thing too right...?

 _Except_ , Tsuna looks at the corner of the room, _Mukuro and Levi who were sobbing in each others arms... and Squalo who had turned to stone._

 _~~~~~~The end~~~~~~~~~_

 _Omake^^_

"Ne Reborn?"

"What is it Dame Tsuna?"

"Did you happen to already know that Xanxus was good at cooking?"

"Hmm of course."

"Really?"

"Before Xanxus became the leader of Varia, he aspired to be the world's greatest pastry chef. He didn't want to be in the mafia actually. Oi Dame Tsuna, are you listening. Maa~ I will get Gokudera to get the smelling salts. He needs more training if he dared faint on me."

A/N So that marks the end of the story! I hope your enjoy it! Please rate and review thankyou~~


End file.
